Night Time Manoeuvres
by IrishDipstick
Summary: Taylor sneaks out again - I never said she was smart! Warning may contain spanking of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday morning and Taylor was sitting cross legged on Jason's driveway. Gibbs was working today, so Jason's mom was watching her until he got home.

"So what are we gonna do? You're not gonna waste all day on that flamin' skateboard are ya?"

Jason sat down beside her. "Nope." he said with a smirk.

"What are we doin' then?" hopeful he had something good in mind.

"We're not doing anything. I am. You can't come."

"Why not?"

"You're not old enough, and besides, you'd probably just tell someone."

Taylor was beginning to get annoyed.

"You're only a year older than me and you know I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I don't know………." he was teasing her now.

She punched his arm. "Jason!"

"Ok, ok you can come, but you gotta swear you won't tell anyone."

Raising her hand in the air, she tried to look serious before uttering "I swear."

"So where're we goin'?" she asked excitedly.

"You'll see."

Taylor trailed along the sidewalk after Jason. They had been walking for a good twenty minutes now. The houses they passed now were much larger than their own, set well back from the road in perfectly maintained gardens, all except the one at the end of the row. The place looked abandoned, the garden was overgrown and the first floor windows were boarded up. When they turned the corner Jason took a quick look around, before pulling Taylor through a small gap in the fence. Following him along the small path of trampled grass he stopped when he came to a basement window at ground level, whose cover had been removed and now lay to one side. He looked at her before tapping the window gently with his foot. The window swung open.

"After you."

Lowering herself into the basement she waited for Jason to do the same.

Leaving the basement they made their way through the dark first floor and on up to the second where the windows weren't covered.

"How come all the furniture is still here? Shouldn't it be empty."

"That's what makes this place so good to hang out in. The guy who lived here committed suicide. You can even see blood on the bedroom wall."

"That's just gross!" she shivered at the thought.

"Not scared are you?" he taunted.

"No!"

Jason opened one of the bedroom doors, "this is the safest room, it's not overlooked by any of the other houses." The floor was strewn with empty cans, bottles and overflowing ashtrays. Kicking his way through the mess, he sat down in one of the large armchairs that had obviously been taken from another room and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Smoke?"

Taylor shook her head. "So how come no one else is here?"

"It's too early, we normally just come at night." He flicked his cigarette ash into an old coke can. "You wouldn't believe how easy it is to sneak out when everyone is asleep."

"Isn't it a bit creepy in the dark?" she was checking out the walls to make sure it wasn't the one with the blood.

"Yeah but that just makes it even better. You could always come with me tonight, you never know you just might bump into a ghost."

"Don't think so."

"What you're scared of a little ghost?"

"No." It wasn't the ghost she was worried about.

"What then? You snuck out before didn't you?"

"Yeah, and it didn't exactly end well."

"So you get grounded for a while, big deal!"

Yeah right. Taylor shot him a dirty look. "You have met my dad haven't you?"

"Come on, you know you wanna."

He was right, she did want to. Thinking back to the night she had super glued Patricia's locks she realised that it had been easy to get out of the house and back in again later. If it hadn't been for the glue no one would ever have known, and her dad hadn't actually said not to sneak out again. She caved.

"Ok, but I'm not walking here on my own, you can wait for me."

"I can do that, just don't wuss out!"

"I won't. It just better be worth the risk."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 2**

Taylor went to bed at her normal time of nine thirty. Lying there under the covers she listened to her dad moving about downstairs. At first she had been worried that maybe she would fall asleep, but there was enough adrenalin flowing through her system now to keep her awake for at least a week. The digital clock on the bedside table was showing eleven thirty, he's gotta go to bed soon she thought. Finally just after midnight she heard his footsteps as he climbed the stairs. He stopped outside her room and gently opened the door. Damn it, when did he start doing that? Trying to keep her breathing slow and even, she said a few hasty prayers. They seemed to do the trick, as he closed the door again and went on to his own room. Taylor gave it twenty minutes before getting up and changed out of her pyjamas. Opening her door just a crack, she listened for any movement. Nothing. Coast clear, she tip toed down the stairs and on through to the kitchen. Unlocking the back door she removed the key, then locked it from the outside, hiding the key behind a large flower pot.

"You took your time!" Jason whispered from behind her.

She spun round and whispered back angrily "What are you tryin' to do? Give me a heart attack or something?"

"Come on, we're gonna miss all the good stuff." Jason grabbed her arm and led her towards the street.

The house looked just as empty as it had on their previous visit.

"Are you sure anybody's in there?" Taylor asked an they squeezed through the fence.

"You'll see."

Once they were actually inside, it was much more obvious that they weren't on their own. The sound of music and laughter filtered down through the building."

"Told ya!" Jason sped up the stairs, taking them two at a time, Taylor trying to keep up.

The room was thick with smoke and there were seven or eight kids sitting in a circle on the floor. When Jason and Taylor appeared in the doorway they shifted a little to let them sit down too. Not recognising anyone she watched as a joint was passed from one person to the next. She nudged Jason in the ribs with her elbow.

"Haven't you tried this before?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head.

"All you gotta do is inhale, just make sure you count to five before you breathe the smoke out again."

Taylor watched as the joint was passed to Jason. He winked at her before inhaling deeply and handing it to her.

Then she did the same, and passed it on. Counting to five she slowly let the smoke escape from her lungs.

Thinking that it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, and not noticing any immediate effect, she stayed in the circle while one roll up after another was passed round.

Jason was now grinning at her like an idiot.

"So what do you think?" he asked

"Bout what?" she started to giggle, but had no idea why.

"You wanna check out that ghost?"

"Sure." Taylor tried to stand up, but landed back on her butt. Second try and she just made it, with Jason's help.

They sat on the floor of the so called haunted bedroom. This room, like the one they had just come from was dimly lit with candles. Leaning up against the wall they stared at the blood spatter on the other side of the room. Taylor was surprised, she had thought she would be grossed out, but all she felt now was really chilled and relaxed. Turning round she started to speak to Jason. "Looks a bit like…" then realised he was asleep. Looking back at the pattern on the wall it wasn't long before Taylor drifted off to sleep as well.

The next thing Taylor was aware of was a torch being shone in her face. That hurt, she immediately covered her eyes with her hands.

"Got another two in here!" it was a man's voice she didn't recognise.

For a few moments she had absolutely no idea where she was, then Jason started to move beside her and everything came flooding back.

"Are you ok?" The guy with the torch asked. "Can you stand up?"

He reached his hand out to Taylor and pulled her up. Jason made it up on his own. She was still trying to figure out who the man was when another one came through the door, torch lighting the three of them up. She could hear Jason swearing at the same time she did. They were so busted, it was the cops.

They were led back down the stairs and out through the front door, where the panels had been removed, and deposited in the back of a police car. They were left on their own while the cop went back into the house again. The moment he was out of sight Taylor tried the door. They were locked in.

"How the hell are we gonna get out of this one?" she asked looking at Jason for inspiration. He didn't answer, just lent forward and put his head in his hands.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she hit one of the buttons to light up the screen. It was just after three o'clock, but there were no missed calls or messages, at least her dad didn't know she was AWOL yet. Leaning back in the seat, she stared up at the roof of the car. Taylor was surprised by her lack of panic, then she remembered what she'd been smoking. Closing her eyes, she hoped it wouldn't wear off too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 3**

Taylor must have fallen asleep again because the next thing she knew she was being helped out of the car and escorted into the police station. Jason looked as if he had been crying and wouldn't even look at her now. They were herded into a small room, not unlike an interrogation room, but with no mirror, just chairs along one wall, and a table in the middle. Three of the others from the house were already there, and they didn't look to be in any better state than Jason. They sat down with no idea what was going to happen next.

"Have they asked you anything yet?" Taylor asked the only other girl there.

"Just our names, ages and home phone numbers. Don't think they can ask us anything else until our parents show up."

"Is it just us?"

The door opened before the girl could answer.

"Emily Johnson?"

The girl stood up and followed the officer out of the room.

The door had barely closed after Emily when another officer entered, carrying a clipboard. He sat down at the table and gestured at Jason to join him. Taylor watched as he asked the same questions Emily had described. It didn't take long and she was up next. Still spaced out, she slid onto the chair and stared up at him.

"Name?"

She read the name sewn onto his uniform. "Walsh."

"Your name is Walsh?"

"No, your name is Walsh"

He set his pen down and glared at her, but it didn't have the desired effect. She'd seen a lot worse.

"What's your name?"

She shrugged. "I want a lawyer."

Someone behind her sniggered.

"You can't have one. Now what's your name?"

"Emily Johnson."

He wrote it down before realising that was the other girl's name.

Scoring it out, he glared at her again before standing up. "Don't you move."

She smiled at him sweetly as he left the room.

"Are you completely nuts?" Jason asked from behind her. "You're gonna have to tell him eventually."

"Relax, I'm just havin' a little fun first." She started to turn round to look at him, but the movement made her dizzy, so she turned back to the table again. "How long does it take for this stuff to wear off?"

"Depends, I've never smoked that much before."

"Great!" Taylor dropped her head down onto the table. She really wanted to sleep.

She stayed like that until Officer Walsh came back in accompanied by a female officer.

He banged on the table and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Empty your pockets."

"Where's my lawyer?" she tried to change the subject.

"If you don't empty your pockets, Officer Nesbitt will do it for you. Your choice."

She glanced at the woman before standing up. Reaching into her pockets she pulled out a pack of gum, four dollars, some loose change and her cell phone, dumping them down on the table in front of him.

He ignored everything but the phone. Taylor only realised what he was going to do when he picked it up and started searching through her phone numbers. Now it was her turn to glare at him. She knew he'd found her dad's number when he looked up at her and smiled.

"I think I'll just give your father a call, I'm sure he'll be able to tell me your name."

Not wanting to admit he'd managed to get one over on her, she looked straight at him. "Knock yourself out!"

As soon as both cops left the room, Taylor dropped her head back down on the table again and groaned. She could just imagine how that phone call would go.

One by one the others were called out of the room, until it was only Taylor left. She figured Officer Walsh was trying to make her sweat because she'd pissed him off. It wasn't working. Lying down along the row of chairs she finally lost her battle to stay awake.

Officer Walsh took great pleasure in waking her up and telling her that her father had arrived.

"Not so cocky now Taylor." he stated as he guided her down the corridor and into an interview room.

She didn't get to respond to that comment, before he steered her towards the table and told her to sit. Rubbing her eyes to try and waken herself up a little more she, prepared herself for another long wait. Maybe it had been a bad idea to wind the cop up, the rest of them were probably home and in bed by now.

It took a few minutes for Taylor to realise her dad was already in the room, standing in one of the corners, watching her. He came over and knelt down beside her.

"You take anything other than marijuana?" he was holding her head still, and checking out her eyes.

"No. Can we go home now?" she freed her head with a shake.

"You sure?"

"Huh?" Taylor had no idea what he was asking.

"Are you sure you didn't take anything else?"

"Yeah………no……nothing." Taylor lowered her head down onto the table again.

She felt a hand rest briefly on the top of her head, before her new favourite cop re-entered the room.

Before Walsh had the chance to say anything Gibbs went on the offensive.

"Have you had her checked out by a doctor yet?" he moved over to stand directly in front of the officer.

"No."

"Why not, you can see the state she's in?"

Walsh looked over at Taylor, "She doesn't look that bad." He was well aware he'd screwed up.

"You don't think it's necessary to get an eleven year old, checked out when you have no idea what she's taken?" He had stepped into the man's personal space to make him feel even more uncomfortable. "Isn't that standard procedure?"

"Well yes, but…"

Gibbs cut him off. "You planning on pressing any charges?" He had Walsh just where he wanted him now. He would be in a lot of trouble now if Gibbs complained about the lack of medical attention. He watched as the officer considered his options.

"Not this time, but if we have to pick her up again we will. Same goes for the others."

"Good choice." he said as he moved back towards his daughter, shaking her gently.

"Taylor come on, waken up, we're going home."

Taking her hand he led her out of the interview room, nodding at Officer Walsh as he passed him.

Ducky was waiting for them, at their front door, bag in hand when the car pulled up. Taylor soon found herself sitting on the side of her bed, trying to follow Ducky's finger. She was starting to get a little cranky now, just wanting to crawl into bed, and was definitely not happy when he pulled out a syringe to draw some blood. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and wriggled away from the needle. She didn't avoid it for very long though, her father just lifted her onto his knee, and held her arm in place long enough for Ducky to take his sample. Taylor took her chance when her dad was seeing Ducky out, crawling under her duvet fully clothed, and quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 4**

When Taylor woke up the next morning, she didn't have to open her eyes to realise she was being watched. Lying perfectly still she kept her eyes closed, hoping against hope that she didn't do what she vaguely remembered doing last night. It was no good, her father knew she was awake now, and pulled the quilt off her.

"Get up and hit the shower. I want you downstairs in ten minutes." he didn't hang around, just stormed off down the stairs.

She was very tempted just to pull the cover back up over her head, but when he said ten minutes, she knew he meant it. Now was probably not the best time to make him even angrier, so she obediently headed into her bathroom. As the warm water cascaded over her head, more memories began to flood back. That was not a good thing. She was so dead. Her dad was gonna go ballistic.

Taylor must have used up her ten minutes. She was trying to pull a sock on over a still damp foot, when her dad yelled up at her.

"Get down here!"

"I'm comin'" she mumbled, grabbing the other sock.

"NOW!"

"I said I was comin!" yelling this time as she finally slid the sock on.

Maybe she shouldn't of shouted. She listened in horror as he took the stairs two at a time before striding into her room. Pulling her up from the bed he swatted her butt twice, hard.

"Lose the attitude!" He pointed at the door. "Go!"

Taylor wasted little time getting down the stairs, Gibbs close behind. She stopped in the living room but he ushered her on through to the kitchen. The table was laid out for breakfast.

"Eat."

Even though she wasn't exactly hungry it wasn't worth arguing about, so she poured herself a bowl of cereal. He stood behind her somewhere, while she tried to force a few spoonfuls down. It wasn't easy. All she could think about was how angry he was. I mean she'd seen him mad plenty of times before, but even when she'd nearly got herself fried in the car he wasn't this bad. Maybe it was because she didn't have her temper acting as a buffer, this time she knew she had really screwed up, big time. Whatever the reason, the end result was the same, she was scared.

"Where's the back door key"

She answered without turning round. "Behind the big pot by the door."

Gibbs went out through the front door to retrieve the key. Taking the opportunity she emptied the rest of her cereal down the sink and rinsed the bowl. Sitting back down at the table she waited for him to return.

It didn't take him long to find the key and he used it to enter the kitchen, locking the door behind him and putting the key in his pocket.

"You done?"

Taylor nodded.

Grabbing a hold of her t-shirt he pulled her out of the chair and into the living room before pushing her gently down onto the couch. He'd already taken one of the chairs from the kitchen, and he positioned it directly in front of her, before sitting down.

Afraid to look at her father, she kept her head down, waiting for him to say something.

The longer he stayed silent, the more nervous she became. She was having a hard time trying not to cry, her eyes were already filling up and he hadn't even started yet. Reaching up she rubbed her eyes, this was worse than having to stand in the corner.

Gibbs leaned forward "You ready to start talkin' now?"

Taylor sniffed and looked up at him.

"How many times have you snuck out in the middle of the night?"

"Just last night." Then hastily added "and the glue thing."

"You expect me to believe that?" he locked his eyes on hers.

"I'm telling the truth."

"The last time I had to spank you, you told me you wouldn't do it again."

"I know."

"So you lied to me. You seem to be doing that quite a lot lately."

"It wasn't so long ago we also had to discuss smoking and drugs, you assured me you wouldn't pull anything like that again." He paused. "You lied."

"That's not fair, it wasn't like that!"

"What was it like Taylor?" he asked sarcastically "Someone forced you to sneak out in the middle of the night, made you break into someone's home and made you smoke enough pot to leave you so wasted you had no idea what was going on?"

"No." It was barely a whisper.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he yelled as he stood up and started to pace.

Taylor didn't know how to answer that. She leaned forwards and put her head in her hands. When she looked back up again he was gone.

"I asked you a question!"

She jumped, turning round to see him standing behind the couch.

"I don't know, I just did it."

He was holding onto the back of the sofa so hard his knuckles were turning white. Taking a few deep breaths he relaxed his hold and made his way back round, sitting in the chair again.

He held his finger and thumb less than a centimetre apart. "You came this close to being charged with breaking and entering, with a drugs charge thrown in for good measure."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough!" Gibbs stood up and glared down at her. "It seems you didn't quite get the message when you were punished before. I'm not gonna make that mistake again.. Upstairs and get your nose in the corner."

Taylor swallowed hard before standing up. The heavy swat she received as she walked past her dad was not entirely unexpected, still it made her move a little faster towards the stairs. Leaving the bedroom door open, she went and stood in the corner and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 4**

Taylor started to shift her weight from one leg to the other. She must have been standing in the corner for at least thirty minutes now. Not that she was in any hurry to leave it. She could hear her father moving about downstairs and she was hoping the longer he stayed down there, the less angry he would become. Even though she knew it was wishful thinking, it helped to have a little bit of hope. Her immediate future did not look good.

Finally she heard her dad walk up the stairs and into her room. She didn't turn round, just stood a little stiller. When she heard the bed creak as he sat down she knew her time was up.

"Get over here."

Turning slowly she walked over to stand in front of him. He looked straight at her, eyes locking on hers. "I'm not going to ask you what you did wrong. This time I'm gonna tell you. And if you ever, and I mean EVER, repeat any of them I promise that what you're about to get now, will seem like nothing compared to what will happen when I get a hold of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"Sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night. It's dangerous. You never know who or what you could run into, and no one would know you were in trouble or where you where."

He seemed to be looking for some form of acknowledgement so Taylor nodded.

"Breaking and entering, its illegal! Even empty houses belong to someone. It's also dangerous, again, because no one knows where you are. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Smoking pot, or any other drug for that matter - dangerous and illegal. I shouldn't have to explain that one. You were so out of it last night, you didn't have a clue what was going on. Anything could of happened, and you would have been in no position to stop it. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Let's get this over with." He stood up, and Taylor backed up ever so slightly when he slipped his belt off.

"Drop the jeans."

When she fumbled with the button, he pushed her hands aside, and undid it himself, before pulling the pants down to her knees. He paused before he positioned her over his lap, tapping her under the chin so she looked at him.

"You know I don't want to do this, don't you? But you haven't left me any other option."

Taylor experienced a pang of guilt and nodded, before the full implication of what he'd just said sank in. The guilt was quickly replaced by panic as he pulled her down, this was gonna be bad. As the leather made contact with her rear she knew she'd been right. It hurt like hell. Clamping her mouth tightly closed she tried not to cry out. The next swat landed in exactly the same place and when the third found the same target she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Owwwwww…"

He aimed slightly lower for the next lick, again landing three on the same spot. Taylor was squirming now, trying to avoid the belt landing on the same area, but it wasn't working. He repeated the pattern working his way down, covering her backside and the tops of her thighs before he stopped. She was crying hard as he lifted her back onto her feet and pulled her jeans up roughly enough to make her wince. Instead of comforting her, he marched her back into the corner again, and whispered in her ear "Don't move. We're not done yet." Taylor sniffed and tried to process what her dad had just told her. She didn't think she could take any more. Her ass already felt as if he'd used a blowtorch not a belt. Snaking a hand around she tried to pull the rough jeans away from her skin.

"Stand still!"

She hadn't realised he was still in the room and immediately drew her hand back to her side.

He let her stand there for fifteen minutes, giving her the opportunity to worry about what was coming next.

"Taylor."

She turned round to face him.

When he pointed at the floor in front of him she hesitated for a moment before obeying.

Taylor was trying not to cry again as he reached for her pants, but didn't struggle when he lowered them.

Gibbs almost caved when he saw the look on her face, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her to comfort her, but he couldn't overlook the danger she was repeatedly putting herself into. It had to stop before she got really hurt. Steeling himself he lifted her back into position before hooking his thumb into the waistband of her shorts and sliding them down to join her pants.

When Taylor realised what was happening she flung her hand back, but her father just trapped it under his own. By the time he picked up the belt, she was already crying. Not using as much force this time, he covered the same area again ,before dropping the belt onto the floor and replacing her underwear. He waited for her crying to ease before he stood her up.

"Are …we…." she sniffed loudly, "done now?" she asked without looking up.

He took her hands and pulled her a little bit closer, "We're done."

She looked up at him briefly, before closing the distance and wrapping her arms round him. "I'm sorry."

"I know, it's okay." He felt her relax a little, and set her down on his knee. "Are you done with your life of crime?"

She nodded, then remembered what Tony had said to her when she'd been in trouble before, and grinned.

"What?"

"Nothin'"

"Spill!" He reached down and tickled her.

"Okay, okay!"

He stopped tickling.

"Tony thinks I'm gonna rob a bank. Does that count?"

"Don't even think about it!" he growled

"I dunno, it might be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 6**

Taylor stood and looked out of her bedroom window, waiting for the fire in her butt to die down a bit. There was no sign of Jason across the road, but she was sure he was somewhere in the house, probably grounded for life. There was nothing going on outside to watch so, leaving the window she rooted through a pile of clothes in the bottom of her closet. She found a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and pulled them on before kicking the remainder of the clothes back in and leaning against the door to close it.

She followed the noises coming from the basement and made her way down the stairs. Her father was marking off and cutting a long piece of wood into sections. Taylor stood behind him watching him work. He didn't look round, but he knew she was there.

"Wanna try?"

She nodded and he handed her the small saw, stepping back and letting her take his place.

He stood close behind her and put his hand over hers as she lined the saw up with the pencil line. "Nice and easy to start." he kept the saw steady as she ran the blade along the line, creating a shallow groove.

"Hold on tighter, you gotta speed it up a bit now." Angling the saw slightly Gibbs moved the saw faster, easily cutting through the wood, stopping only when the cut piece hit the floor.

Taylor bent down and picked it up, examining the cut edge. She held it up for her dad to inspect.

"Is it straight enough?" She waited hopefully while he checked it out.

He took it from her, and looked at it from every angle. "Pretty good, you sure you haven't done this before?"

She shook her head, grinning. "Can I try again?"

"You'll have to measure it first " He handed her the tape measure and pencil and watched as she carefully drew a line across before picking up the saw again.

They were still in the basement when Abby appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What are you two doing hiding down here? I've brought lunch." she waved two full carrier bags as evidence.

"Go give Abby a hand, I'll clean up down here." Gibbs reached for a brush as Taylor followed Abby to the kitchen.

She washed her hands and set the table, while Abby unpacked a mountain of plastic boxes. When Abby sat down Taylor did not.

Abby looked at her. "Aren't you hungry?"

She looked at the chair before she answered. "Yeah."

The glance did not go unnoticed. "What did you do this time?"

Taylor blushed and just shrugged.

"Ohhhh…. it must have been really bad, come on "

She stared at the floor. "I snuck out last night, smoked some pot and sorta got arrested."

Abby looked at her shocked. "And Gibbs didn't kill you?"

"Just my butt."

"How'd you manage to sneak out?" Abby whispered after making sure Gibbs wasn't around.

"It was easy, just had to wait for my dad to go to sleep."

"Won't be that easy after tomorrow." Gibbs strode into the room, making both Taylor and Abby jump. "The new security system I'm having installed will see to that."

"We're getting a security system?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh. Now come on I'm starving, lets eat"

END


End file.
